Joshua Imala
Joshua Imala is a Unovan who defected from Johto after the Battle of Ecruteak and joined the Rogues. Personality Quiet and somewhat of an introvert at first glance, Joshua is a kindhearted, down-to-earth Unovan, though somewhat pesstimistic nowadays. Joshua is a pacifist in nature, unable to bring himself to take a life but if threatened he is willing to resort to violence to keep his group safe from harm. Extremely loyal, protective to his friends and family (more specifically Nathan). Once Joshua puts his mind to a goal, there is very little that can be done to change his mind. Joshua does show bitterness towards the war especially towards Johto. But he tries his best to convince others and himself that there is still good left in this war. Appearance ????? Biography Joshua was born in the Desort Resort in July, 7th 1918, the middle child of four siblings in the desert. However during the 'great' depression in Unova. (WIP) Pokemon: ( Joshua was raised by native tales of pokemon while fasinated with them. But he was discouraged by his grandfather from direct interaction of the belief humans and pokemon were better seperated. Joshua was unsure at frist when parthnered with his very first pokemon which later change his opinion as the war raged on. Joshua cares for his pokemon team as his friends and would do almost anything for them. ) *'Gata '''was Joshua's first pokemon and parthner since he first enlisted. She was tossed into his care as a darumaka. When caretakers could not handle her wild behavior and hoped Joshua as a unovan would be better suited. Needless to say it was terribly ackward until they grew inseperatble. Gata is the main pokemon of the team, she's not afaid to fight back and protect Joshua as best she can. ( CURRENTLY MIA) *'Austro; Joshua's second pokemon and tank formorly the alpha of his herd in Hoenn forced to Johto ranks and had his back forcbity plugged up to surpress his sand storm ablilty. Hence his dislike for humans and was given to Joshua as a foil for Gata. Austro disliked Joshua from the start but slowly grew on him during Undella where Joshua defended him after he was blasted by Kushka's attack. He eventually came to respect Joshua as a leader. *'''Fearn; A shy oddball of a sudowoodo orginally from Mathis pokemon reserve. Joshua assumed Fearn to be a grass type hence he received one too many sucker punches to the gut when he attempted to water him. But Fearn is a good natured, shy but curious of humans however he is a nervous wreck when it comes to fighting. *'Riley'; Joshua's forth pokemon given to him when he joined the rogues. Riley is an 'insane' little rotom with a mentality of a mischervious dog. This was because he was experimented and abused by someone who lived in their mother's basement until Riley was taken away only to be recused by the rogues. Riley likes to chew and bite on anything he can get his teeth on. Dispite his looks, Riley is more bark than bite. *'Noraka'; The latest and the youngest of Joshua's team raised from the rogue nursery. Noraka is somewhat spoiled for a munna due to her upbringing by her nana, who was killed in battle. Nobody wanted to adopt her until Joshua offered to take Noraka off their hands. At first, it was onesided and Nora though Joshua was an idoit however due to shared experiences, dreams. Noraka has become very close like Gata was. *'''Soren; '''The last memeber of the party. Soren was once a kanto bravary but was shot down and adbanoned in the mountains. Soren is a picky bird among the rogues as proud and tenatious but he is an honorable bird. Joshua had won his respect by aceepting a duel between them thus Soren agreed to be Joshua's new pokemon. Soren's streagth is what the team needed after the loss of Gata. Sources * Notes and references